Slytherin Prince: The Missing Pureblood
by PaundreaSciffo
Summary: Draco and Hermione are betrothed at a young age. After tragic events her true identity is hidden and she is hidden from the slytherin world. Eventually becoming Hermione Granger and tricked into thinking she is born from muggle parents.
1. Alone In Malfoy Manor

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters from the Harry Potter Series. However I do own this story concept._**

**Review if you would like for me to update. I promise that the story is going to get much better.**

**Thank you. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The young master of Malfoy estate sat on a bear skin rug in front of the crackling fireplace in his family's library. Waiting for his mother to arrive and begin reading his fathers letters to him. The flames from the fire were reflected in his gray almost silver eyes acting as a mirror. His small hands rested on the rug on either side of his body as he entangled his tiny fingers in the fur. The light blonde almost white hair resting on top of his head was slicked back and not a hair was out of place. The children of the Malfoy family were always to look their best regardless of the situation. The footsteps of the tiny house elf coming down the hallway towards the library could barely be heard. The door opened slightly to show the small frame of Ivy whom at the time was the Masters Nanny. The small elf slowly entered the library looking in all directions.

"Master Malfoy." was calmly whispered from the Nanny elf and she began creeping forward slowly as her brown eyes began to grow larger. Draco turned his head and their eyes clashed. His small hands lifting out of the fur as he turned his body to face her.

"Ivy?" fell from his young lips as they began to quiver.

"Your Mother wont be reading to you this evening Master Malfoy." The elf said with worry in her loving brown eyes. She inched forward when she noticed the small crystal tear slid down his porcelain like cheek.

"Ivy is sorry Master Malfoy." She knelt down next to him and whispered in his small ear.

"Ivy will read to Master Malfoy if he wishes me to." She then quickly stood up and ran to retrieve his favorite book. His head snapped up in shock.

"You can read Ivy?" His gray eyes wide with surprise as he let her sit next to him on the rug. His only response was her franticly nodding head.

"Of course Ivy can read Master Malfoy just in case Ivy needed to cheer Master Malfoy up." Her hand slid over the cover of the book and flipped to the page that was marked.

Then Ivy began to read for her master with such enthusiasm that he never asked his mother to read for him again. After several hours of reading the clock began to chime notifying everyone at the estate to head to their chambers for the night was upon them. Ivy swiftly returned the book to its shelf and then moved towards the door. Her brown eyes quickly moved to her master as he stood and began to follow her out of the library and into the hallway. The hardwood floors were cold while the air felt warm. His tiny hand held onto the stair railing as they descended the steps to his chamber. Soon the estate would be decorated for the Christmas Holidays which meant his parents would be at the Malfoy Estate frequently for the next few months. Draco entered his chamber only after Ivy informed him everything was prepared for him to rest.

"Goodnight Master Malfoy." slipped from her lips as she disapparated with a loud CRACK to the servants' chamber.

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

Young gray eyes watched snow fall to the earth from the garden view window. The sound of the servants scurrying around hanging thousands of lights and other decorative materials was the only sound in the Malfoy Estate on the 5th of December. The snow was heavy as the winter claimed the season to be hers. He watched from the window how promptly the decorating was completed. A sigh escaped his lips while he descended the steps to the main Entrance to the Estate. Guests would be arriving soon and he was the only Malfoy to great them. One by one he greeted each guest by shaking their hands with his own tiny one. The house elves guided them each to their assigned guest chambers. Soon Malfoy Estate was active with life yet the Lestrange family seemed to be absent. Dinner arrived quickly and quests took their seats at the table in the order of the ranking within the household. The table had an amazing display of professionally prepared cuisines from around the world. The table was directly in the center of the great Malfoy Dining Hall with swirling black and gold marble flooring. Dark green walls with golden accents were presently on the walls, and the ceiling was masterfully prepared by a magical artist whom decided the ceiling should be alive with the moon rising high in the sky during the night, and the sun during the day.

Draco Malfoy was the first person to be led to his seat and he knew that the 2 seats to his left would remain empty for the evening. The young Malfoy sat patiently as 394 guests were sat around the table. He tried to make out some detail about the wizard at the other end of the great dinning table and was unable to. Soon everything was silent and everyone was watching him. The young Malfoy stood up showing the guests how truly aristocratic the Malfoy family was.

"I thank you all for arriving promptly and with high spirits. This holiday shall be pleasing now that I am surrounded with family friends. I apologize for the absence of my Father and Mother also for the Lestrange family. There is good behind their reasoning for not being present to dine with us this eve. Please do enjoy your meal, and Welcome to Malfoy Estate." his gray eyes scanned the faces of the quests that seemed to have their mouths open.

Draco took his seat and began to eat his meal. The Great Hall soon became vibrant with conversations and stories of adventure. He excused himself from the table and journeyed towards the front room where he soon noticed trunks, bags, his parents, and a little girl. She was a very pretty little girl with big bright green eyes who was standing in front of Mr. & Mrs. Lestrange whom had big smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter! I will update as soon as I get a few reviews. **_

_**Thanks for reading. =D**_

**_-Paundrea Sciffo-_**


	2. We are at War

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. **_

_**I hope all of you enjoy the second chapter! **_

_**Lots more to come!**_

_**Review for faster updates!**_

* * *

_**Recap**_

He excused himself from the table and journeyed towards the front room where he soon noticed trunks, bags, his parents, and a little girl. She was a very pretty little girl with big bright green eyes who was standing in front of Mr. & Mrs. Lestrange whom had big smiles on their faces.

* * *

Her eyes were bright with a life force his young mind couldn't comprehend. Then she ran forward throwing her arms around him giving him a hug. His eyes widened with the inability to compose himself.

"You must be Draco!" she said while flashing him a toothless grin then stepping back towards her parents. Soon her smile began to fade. He tried to crack a smile so that her feelings wouldn't become hurt. However it was already too late.

"Draco!" boomed from his father's lips as older silver eyes cut into his very soul. However the young girl stepped forward bringing herself to stand between the two Malfoy's.

"He doesn't know how to smile. My feelings are not hurt because he did not smile. However they are hurt because he was never taught how." After her statement she turned on her tiny heel and walk towards the stairs.

"Can anyone tell me where the Library is located in the Estate?" She said while standing at the foot of the stairs looking up while twirling a black curl between her fingers.

"I will show you if you would just follow Me." could barely be heard from the younger boy's mouth as he walked towards her and began to ascend the grand staircase.

Silently the two made their way towards the Library. Bright green eyes followed the silhouette of the young boy in front of her. After turning down several hallways the walls seemed to narrow in on the young girl this caused her to jump forward with a shriek and hold on to the young Malfoy. Draco's eyes scanned the corridor behind them and smirked.

"It's just a house elf follow us." came from his lips as a whisper as he kept his eyes fixated on the hall looming behind them. He then continued to walk to the double doors at the end of the hall except this time he walked a little faster. Once they reached the doors Draco placed his hand on the handle and pulled down. Causing the door to slowly creek open and they stepped in to the room. The fire place crackled as they sat together on the white bearskin rug no saying a word for what seemed like hours until the young girl couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Why are we not talking." her simple question catching him off guard.

"Friends talk to each other." she stated matter of fact. Her green eyes watching him for some sort of sign that he had heard her.

"Why did they bring you here? Who are you?" he said eyes focusing on her pretty little face.

"They never told you about me." A look of concentration evidently plastered on her face. Tears soon poured down like a waterfall.

"No. Please d-don't cry." Draco said placing his hand on top of hers. Gray eyes looked into bright green ones.

"I'm your betrothed. I'm going to be your best friend. I was born so that you could have a powerful partner. I have heard about you my whole life. I had always hoped that you would be as happy to finally meet me as I was to meet you." She then pulled her tiny hand out from under his and began to stand up. However she was pulled back down to sit on the rug.

"I'm sorry. My parents don't tell me anything. I will be your best friend and one day I will be your husband." He said with a big smile but soon a look of confusion swept onto his face.

"What's the matter Draco?" The young girl said looking at him in worry.

"I don't know how to be a friend. I never had a friend before. Shouldn't I know your name?" he said while holding his hand out towards her. Her smile stretched from ear to ear and her toothless grin made him return the smile.

"It's Hermione Lestrange." She said shaking his hand in a dignified way. Her bright green eyes glittering like emeralds making Draco's heart skip a beat.

_**6 MONTHS LATER**_

The past several months had been fairly uneventful. His parents were hardly around and never allowed him to come with them on their long trips. He over heard several house elves whispering about where their masters were going and why they didn't stay around the estate anymore. His thoughts drifted to the conversation he heard in the cellar.

"_They are meeting with a man named Voldemort." One elf said lowly as to not allow the others to hear. _

"_Ivy wonders who this could be and what kind of man he is to keep the Masters away from Draco." Ivy said while placing her head on the cold cellar wall. _

"_Not sure who he could be don't really want to find out anyways. There is a rumor that he is the one who caused the deaths of those people a few years ago." He said while talking to Ivy._

"_As your long time friend Ivy here is some advice. Don't medal in the masters business at some point it is going to get you killed." He said placing a hand on her small shoulder. _

"_Ivy knows and her only goal is to raise Young Master Malfoy to be a good wizard. Ivy doesn't care what happens to Ivy after the Young Master leaves for Hogwarts." She said tears slipping down her cheeks._

"_Ivy I have to make other deliveries to make. I don't have anymore information for you. Please don't get yourself killed." He said as his disapparated with a loud CRACK._

Draco heard a frantic tapping on the window he was staring out of. Gray eyes focused on the flapping wings of a miniature black owl and a letter clenched in its claws. The window lifted with ease as an elf demanded the window to open allowing the owl to drop the letter in her tiny hands. The tiny owl then flew out the window and further out of site.

"May I have the letter please Ivy." His gray eyes gently looking at her small frame. She stepped back a bit, and placed the letter behind her back.

"Young Master Malfoy can not read this yet." Her brown eyes closing in fear of the beating that was not to come She opened her eyes after a moment of stillness.

"Ivy I am not going to hurt you. You're the only thing that keeps me in order here." Draco held out his hand indicating he wanted the letter.

"Master Malfoy has asked that all of your letters be intercepted." She said eyes scanning the letter with her tiny rough hands. Draco inched towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Ivy I'm taking you with me to Hogwarts and setting you free. This was actually already my plan however that letter is from Hermione, and she is my only friend. May I please have the letter just this once?" Her brown eye instantly clashed with Draco's which flickered with love and respect.

"Young Master Malfoy promises to take Ivy with him?" she said stepped towards him only a foot or so away from her masters silhouette.

"I promise Ivy that I Draco Malfoy will take you with him to Hogwarts." Draco said with authority and watched as tears cascaded down the elf's face. He reached forward and hugged her to him.

"Ivy please let me have the letter." Soon fell from his lips and he felt the letter slip into his rob pocket as Ivy stepped back.

"Thank You." Could be heard echoing through the halls as Ivy disapparated from the formal hall leaving Draco to stand alone in search for answers about the letter.

Draco began walking toward the Library nervous about why his letters were being intercepted. After several minutes of walking down halls the walls began to narrow showing the familiar double doors at the end of the hall. He hadn't been here since all of the guests left the estate after the Christmas Holidays. His visits had become rare to the looming Library it seemed that the silence was deafening mainly due to Hermione's absence at the estate. Placing his hand on the handle he opened the door allowing him just enough room to slip in and shut the door quickly behind him. The fireplace immediately burst in to flames illuminating light on all of the walls. Slowly walk forward he was finally able to take a seat on the white rug.

Slowly his tiny hand removed the letter from his robes and his heart began rapidly beat within his chest. His gray eyes examined the seal noticing that it had a light green wax with the letters H.L. stamped into the center which was used to keep the letter securely closed. Draco's tiny hands were shaking as he gently broke the wax seal. Unfolding the letter his gray eyes began to dilate. Once the letter was fully unfolded he noticed the calligraphy. He knew that this was magic and that Hermione had learned to use a spell to write what she was saying instead of her writing it herself. His chest swelled with pride and he began to read what his best friend had sent him.

_Dear Draco,_

_Today I witnessed your parents talking with my own, and none of them were happy for some reason. Knowing that you aren't told anything I opted to stay home while they left for a dinner party so that I could send a letter to you under the blanket of night. As your best-friend and your future wife I am warning you of an upcoming war. _

_There is a man called Voldemort. Well he was a man and I don't know what he is now. I met him once when answering the door at the Manor. However I was polite even though he scared me. He was kind to me and smiled telling me that "Draco and You shall be left unharmed for you are the future that I'm raging war for." He left after a meeting with our parents and I haven't seen him since. I have kept asking myself what to make of his comments but I can't figure it out. _

_He has done bad things and our parents are working for him. They have become his "followers" Something that I overheard your father saying 'Should have been handled in the beginning at Durmstrang'. My hopes are that you will make sense of all of this. My bad dreams come more often now and I feel something bad is coming._

_The best thing for us to do is follow their orders and simply stay out of the way. In five years we will be at Hogwarts studying hard! We will be showing the Wizarding World that Malfoy & Lestrange are the elite families because they are brilliant. However if something happens in this war and we are separate...Please wait for me until we can find each other. _

_We will be leaving Lestrange Estate soon, and arrive at Malfoy Manor in a week or so. Please hide this letter where it wont be discovered or destroy it._

_See You Soon,_

_Hermione Lestrange _

Draco quickly folded the letter and franticly pushed the rug aside. His tiny hand started searching for the board that was loose. After a few minutes he finally pulled the board free slowly placing his hand into the hole he removed a dark green box from its depths. Slowly he opened the box smiling at the other things that he had placed inside. Inside were all of the letters he had received from Hermione over the past 6 months and he quickly place this one at the bottom of the pile. Replacing the lid he placed the box gently back into the hole. Draco sat for a moment staring at the board wondering if he would ever remove it from its place again. Tears in his eyes while he quickly stomped the board into place and continued to move the rug back into its position in front of the grand fireplace. Turning around he walk to the exit only glancing back at the sound of the rug digging its claws into the hardwood knowing that it was now protecting something of vast importance.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Whispers could be heard throughout the entire house. The House elves were decorating for Halloween and preparing for a few guests. A few meant only very close Malfoy friends were invited to the Halloween celebrations. Draco watched as Pumpkins were strategically place to line the long drive in front of the estate. Thousands of orange and black candles were floating from the ceiling and corn stalks placed for added decoration. Draco sat in his room waiting for his parents to arrive but he wasn't looking forward to seeing them. He only wanted to see Hermione and talk to her about the things she had seen in the past ten months.

Draco didn't come out of his chambers for 16 days. He refused to leave when there was nothing for him to do. He was watching the workers rake leaves out of the garden when he saw her running with a huge grin on her face into the entrance of the Gardens Maze. His young heart skipped a beat with excitement! He quickly placed his long black robe on and he looked in the mirror checking for any imperfections. The door swung open as he exited running towards the garden to find her. His Parents were standing at the bottom of the stairs but he never stopped to talk with them. He kept running until his own eyes came into contact with her beautiful bright green ones.

"DRACO!" fell from her lips with surprise as she ran towards him leaves swirling all around them.

"Hermione." The sound of relief came from him as he finally wrapped his tiny arms around her. Hermione stepped back still holding his hand and he was able to see her clearly. Her hair had grown so long and a face like a porcelain dolls. He pulled her to him again holding her there and whispering in her ear.

"Hermione what has been going on? Why didn't you write anymore? I missed you." Draco said while smiling to himself. Giggling Hermione pushes him away.

"So many questions Draco!" she exclaimed holding his hand and running towards the leaf pile. Draco couldn't help smiling while holding the hand of his best friend and future wife.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

The weeks had passed by so quickly that Draco could barely comprehend it all. Soon Hermione would be leaving with her family and leaving him here alone. It was All Hallows Eve and then dinner was about to begin. Everyone was to be dressed in costume attire. Hermione had expressed how important it was to wear a mask and that she was wearing one as well. Draco was ready for the evening with his freshly polished black leather shoes to his pressed pants and matching jacket.

Draco heard a knocking sound and then the door began to open.

"Draco." Fell from the soft voice of his mother. She smiled when her eyes came into contact with her sons. She was carrying a small box with her.

"Here this will complete your costume!" she said hurriedly unwrapped the gift for him. To his surprise there were two things and he couldn't help smiling.

"Thank you mom will you help me put them on?" Her eyes light up with surprise and she smiled at him with love. Her hands unfolded the golden tie and took her time perfecting the way it looked on his chest. Next she took out the black mask with golden details and smiled as she watched her son turn into a Prince.

"Draco its time for you to meet Hermione." His mother reminded him gently with an encouraging nudge towards the door.

"Thank you mom." Could be heard echoing in the corridor as he began running to find his best friend.

**On the Other Side of the Manor**

Bellatrix had just finished Hermione's hair and showed her young little witch her reflection. Curls elegantly rested atop Hermione's head with several Curls bouncing in the back. Pearls attach at random through the young curls hair to show that she was indeed akin to royalty. Her dress was made from white silk and golden detailing made her look like an angel. Hermione slipped on her golden slippers.

"Momma I feel like a Princess!" Hermione said with a twirl in front of her mother. Bellatrix began to smile at her young daughter.

"That's because you are darling." Gently fell from the lips of Bellatrix. Her Dark brown eyes watched Hermione as she twirled in circles and giggled.

"Come here sweetie." She held out her arms for Hermione to step into. Bellatrix had a sad aura about her at this moment which alarmed Hermione that something was wrong. Bellatrix lowered her lips next to her daughter's ears.

"Hermione right now you need to listen to Momma. Tonight something bad is going to happen. However know that your father and I will always love you." A tear slipped down the Porcelain cheek of the Older Lestrange. She held onto Hermione tighter with the next words she said.

"Hermione when momma screams Avada Kedavra. I need you to grab Draco close your eyes and run to hide. I know that you are going to be scared. However you're the smartest girl mommy knows!" Hermione knew what Avada Kedavra meant and her eyes were brimming with tears as she clung to her mother.

"Sweetie do you remember what Momma told you to remember?" Bellatrix said while placing Hermione on the floor bending down to kneel in front of her. Hermione nodded her head her big green eyes showing fear.

"Can you repeat what you're to listen for and if you hear it what you're supposed to do for Momma?" Bellatrix said as she gently held on to Hermione's little ones.

"I am going to listen for momma to scream Avada Kedavra and when she does I grab Draco and run to hide." fell from the lips of the younger Lestrange as tears traveled down her face.

"Baby close your eyes don't forget to close your eyes. Mommy loves you and I know that everything will be okay." Bellatrix said standing and began walking towards the door.

"Hermione I believe that Draco is almost here." After hearing the news that Draco was soon going to arrive she skipped to the door with a huge grin plastered on her face. Soon a light knock sounded on the door. As Hermione went to leave Bellatrix kissed her on the head. She stood in the door frame watching her daughter and future son-in-law skip down the hallway excited about the evening as tears slipped down her cheeks.

**Several Hours Later**

The grand feast had been delicious and not a thing was left on the table. Everything was silent just the calming breeze, and the leaves blowing off the trees. Draco had been next to Hermione the entire night. Ivy the house elf took several photos of them dancing, eating, and having fun together dressed as Prince and Princess.

The evening began winding down and all of the guests returned to the dinning hall for Dessert. Draco sat next to Hermione and held her hand under the table. All types of desserts for them to choose from. Tiny hands reached for the raspberry shortcake and succeeded in pulling the dish towards them to share. The adults laughed at the children's antics and the entire Manor was filled with the aura of happiness.

Then everything went black all of the candles were blown out and the windows suddenly shattered. Glass flew through the air as small pieces of furniture slid across the room. Draco flinched at Hermione as she grabbed his wrist in her tiny one with no intentions of letting go. Then Hermione heard the one thing she never wanted to hear.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" boomed through the dinning hall and soon the room was illuminated with a light. Hermione immediately pull Draco out of his chair and towards the kitchen doors. Pearls falling from her hair like a waterfall.

"Close your eyes Draco we have to keep our eyes closed!" Hermione franticly yelled as they ran across the grand room. Until her tiny body collided with the swinging kitchen doors and officially placing them outside of the room.

"What's going on Hermione?" Draco screamed his gray eyes dilated with fear. Her bright green eyes collided with his and she started running again.

"Draco we have to hide! We can't be found! Where can we hide that no one knows about?" She frantically said to him her eyes brimming with tears.

Draco started running down the stairs located in the kitchen dragging Hermione behind him. It was dark and nothing could be seen. Draco took a deep breath and continued to run down the stairs.

"Ivy!" Draco whispered his gray eyes looking for his faithful nanny.

"IVY!" Draco screamed and listened as it echoed further down the stairs.

"Master Malfoy You must keep silent!" said a familiar voice in scarcely a whisper.

"Ivy. What's happening?" Draco said pulling Hermione to stand closer to him.

"Master Draco, We are at war now. Right now Ivy needs to get you down these steps and further beneath the Manor. Keep running." Ivy said as she took his hand and continued descending the stairs.

**4 DAYS LATER**

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Lestrange ascended the steps to the Manor were so many screams had been heard coming from. Lucius Malfoy was at the top waiting for them to arrive. Relief reflected in his gray eyes seeing that they were unharmed.

"Draco." Fell from his lips until he noticed Hermione looking around.

"Hermione you will be staying with us for a short time. Your Aunt is going to come and get you in a few weeks." Lucius said as his gray eyes landed on the floor.

Draco pulled Hermione into a hug as she silently cried into his shoulder. Everything had changed so quickly and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

**The Departure **

Hermione's Aunt arrived exactly two weeks after the tragedy. Her dark green eyes swirled with concern about her niece. No words were exchanged between Hermione and anyone in the Manor. Her trunks were packed neatly and waiting for her in the foyer along with her Aunt.

Draco walked to the chambers where Hermione was staying. He began to knock lightly on the dark wood that stood between his best friend and himself. He was surprised when he was yanked into the room.

"Hermione!" slipped from the young Malfoy as he looked at her with surprise. She smiled at him and gave him a tight warming hug.

"Hermione I bought a present for you. It was supposed to be for Christmas but I don't think that I will be able to give it to you." He gently places the dark green box in her hand and gave her a hug. Her bright green eyes began to sparkle. Then she began to remove the lid when Draco's hand stopped her.

"Don't open it here." He said with a sad smile as he took her hand and began walking towards the front of the manor.

"Open it on Christmas Morning." He whispered as they began descending the stairs.

"I promise to wait until Christmas Morning Draco!" She said as she gave him a final hug and walked out of the Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione I promise to find you no matter what it takes!" He yelled towards the back of the car. He watched as she nodded her head in understanding and waved at him goodbye.

* * *

_**I hope all of you Enjoyed the Second chapter!**_

_**Review!**_

_**-Paundrea Sciffo**_


	3. Who am I

_**Here is the Third Chapter!**_

_**I am really enjoying the process of writing this fic. **_

_**I would really like more review's though…I don't think anyone likes it! **_

**o_O **

**lol**

**Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

_**Recap!**_

"Hermione I promise to find you no matter what it takes!" He yelled towards the back of the car. He watched as she nodded her head in understanding and waved at him goodbye.

* * *

**_MALFOY MANOR_**

Draco's eyes snapped open as he sat straight up in bed. Sweat coating his body as the dark green sheets clung to his muscular frame. His silver like gray eyes scanned the room looking for an intruder. Looking towards the clock he reads 4:30AM in a blinking green light. Running his hand through his hair he found that he had indeed been the victim of another one of those nightmares. Silently standing from his king size bed he began making his way to the restroom knowing that he would not receive the privilege of sleeping for the rest of the night. Analyzing himself in the mirror he noticed how drained he looked and the dark circles that were starting to form under his eyes.

"Bloody Hell." Draco said while preparing to take a shower. While turning the water on the room began filling up with steam his thoughts began to wander back to his dream. As he stepped into the shower and the hot water began beating down on him like rain he remembered his dream.

_"Close your eyes Draco we have to keep our eyes closed!" a small dark headed little girl frantically yelled as they ran across the grand room Until her tiny body collided with the swinging kitchen doors and officially placed them outside of the room._

_Her bright green eyes collided with his and she started running again as pearls fell out of her hair. _

_"Draco we have to hide! We can't be found! Where can we hide that no one knows about?" She frantically said to him her eyes brimming with tears. __Running down the stairs located in the kitchen he dragged the little girl behind him. It was dark and nothing could be seen. Taking a deep breath and continued to run down the stairs._

_"Ivy!" whispered as his gray eyes looked through the darkness for his faithful nanny._

Draco finished his shower and walked out into his chambers where he began dressing himself in a Dark green button up shirt, black slacks, and a black robe with dark green silk inside. He then walked to the window and began to stare outside looking at the full moon and the creatures that were able to roam through the night. His thoughts soon trailed back to his dream as he tried to grasp an image of her face to hold. He had suffered from these nightmares for almost 12 years and he was ready to understand them.

'Who are you little girl? Why can't I seem to remember who you are?' Draco thought to himself as he continued to look out the window soon to be interrupted by a Golden Owl landing on the perch outside the window with a letter.

The owl gazed at Draco with impatience and began flapping its wings at him. As he lifted the window the owl swooped in landing on his writing desk after dropping the letter in the leather chair. Walking towards the letter the owl did not budge as if waiting for a response.

"Are you to wait for me to respond?" Draco said with a playful smirk on his face. The owl responded by flapping its wings several times before settling back down.

"I take that as a yes then." As Draco unfolded the letter he noticed how official the letter looked and carefully broke the seal.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_Over the past several years you have shown a dedication to your studies that not many other fellow students of yours have cared to. We believe that giving you the position of Head Boy for your Sixth & Seventh Years here at Hogwarts would be an opportunity that you wouldn't refuse._

_There will be new accommodations for the Head Boy and Head Girl. Personal library, kitchen, bedroom, common room, and separate bathing chambers. We feel that implementing this new rule of Head Students living with one another will strengthen the houses. _

_We realize that you are surprised and we ask that you return to Hogwarts within the next 7 days. There are many things for you and your fellow head student to arrange regarding the arrival of the new students. The owl will wait for your response as we are arranging now for a carriage to transport you to the campus. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.)_

_

* * *

_

Draco smiled to himself writing his response elegantly.

'_I shall accept the position of Head Boy. I am very honored that I will be the Head Boy for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the next two years. I shall be ready in 2 days if you would please arrange for the Carriage to arrive in the early morning so that I will be able to have dinner at Hogwarts.'_

He wrote while mentally congratulating himself for his intense curriculum finally paying off. He quickly folded the paper stamping it with black wax leaving an impression 'D.M.' and holding it towards the owl.

Draco watched as his response flew away into the sunrise. Turning on his heel he walked into the hallway, and heard harsh voices traveling down the hallway. He could barely make out the voices and he began to follow the echo's which led to the library. He stayed silent as he listened to the conversation that was being held and he soon realized that it was indeed his parents.

A book went flying across the silent study in which both the elder Malfoy's were sitting as their eyes clashed in an angry raging battle. Nacissa stood up ready to say something when she snapped her jaw closed and sat back on the leather sofa in front of her husband. Lucius silver eyes swirled with a mixture of anger and sympathy. As he rose from his seat and began to walk towards his wife and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Nacissa your anger worries me to the core. Do you truly think that I have not searched for her?" His words were whispered into her ear as tears slipped down the beautiful woman's face. She pushed him away as her anger rose to a level that the wall paper began to peel off the wall behind her.

"Lucius don't you dare lie to me! You can lie to me about everything else! Except my son! You will not lie to me and Lucius I will not let you lie to him any longer! You better find her before I start searching myself! He is going to remember her sooner or later and he will never forgive you Lucius." Fell from her lips in a rage as tears freely slipped down her face.

Draco pushed the door open and stood in front of his parents as he looked at both of them in disbelief. Gray eyes locked with silver ones and Draco shut the door behind him. He continued into the room where is sat down on the White bear skin rug. He had never understood why the rug had claws dug into the hardwood flooring. Shrugging it off he looked to his mother and calmly waved for her to return to her seat.

Lucius Malfoy took a seat on the leather sofa next to his wife and held her hand which shocked Draco. They never displayed public affection it wasn't the Malfoy way.

"Why are you both lying to me?" Draco said as his fingers traced over the soft fur of the rug. He closed his eyes knowing that his world was about to change.

"I have had nightmares my entire life about this girl saving my life. In my dream she is very brave and smart. We are close in my dream almost as if she was my best friend!" His eyes dropped to the floor and then back up at his parents with a glare.

"Her green eyes haunt me and you both are LYING TO ME!" blasted from his core as he finally lost his patience. Standing up he walked to stand in front of his father. Handing the letter he received only a few minutes ago to his father.

"What is this?" Lucius questioned his son while looking at the parchment with confusion.

"This is the letter I received notifying me that have been chosen for the position of Head Boy for the Next two years at Hogwarts. I have accepted the position and will be leaving in only a few days." He said barely above a whisper as he clenched his fists.

"Draco we are very proud of you." His mother praised with her biggest smile. Lucius kept his eyes down as he smiled a small smile.

"Her parents were killed Draco and she was put in to hiding." Lucius said in a sudden instant with no preparation. So quickly that Draco had to step back from the impact on his heart. Draco watched has his mother had a break down and how her tears began to sparkle as he found out the news.

"What is her name?" Draco said without hesitating. He allowed his eyes to battle with his fathers.

"Her name has changed Draco but many years ago it was Hermione." Lucius said with tenderness that Draco had never heard.

"Hermione Lestrange." His mother quickly added behind his father as her hands came to rest on her lap. Draco felt shock he had never been so hurt and this betrayal was to strong for him at the moment.

"Hermione Lestrange." Draco said with a single tear slipping down his face as his heart began to bleed for the girl he had always dreamed about. His eyes locked with his father as he stood up and punched him across the face. To his surprise Lucius did not retaliate with a counter attack.

"Son I am sorry. She was released to her Aunt, and the Aunt placed her in to hiding. I had no intention of separating the two of you. You are to be married to one another. Do you both think of me as being such a cruel man?" Lucius said as he stood up and walked out of the room leaving behind two very shocked individuals.

"Mom, do you have a picture of her or anything of her!" His frantic plea made his mother cry even more. She nodded her head and looked at him in the eyes.

"I will have to look for it but I will send it to you as soon as I find It." her last words to Draco for the evening.

_**MUGGLE LONDON**_

Hermione sat reading 'The Tragedy of Hamlet' under a willow in her back yard. The wind was blowing gently allowing the willow tree to dance in the breeze. Her heart fluttered when she was close to this tree and she only knew that it had been a gift from her Aunt. It was a beautiful day at the Granger Manor which lay only a few miles outside of the big city. This place was famous for its "Haunting" however Hermione had never been spooked by anything creature that lived here.

Smiling to her self as she continued to read as her hair seemed to blow gently in the breeze dancing with the willow tree. Soon she placed her book to the side as she closed her eyes to take a quick rest to enjoy the peace that this wonderful place offered her and soon was awoken by an owl jumping on her head.

Bright green eyes fluttered open as they focused on the black owl that was standing on her head. She smiled and held her hand up for him to come down. She giggled as he stepped onto her hand with excitement.

"Hello friend are you here to bring me a surprise?" She said in a sweet tone that the owl seemed to appreciate. He dropped the letter into her hand that his beak had been holding. Hermione smiled at the bird and placed him in her lap. She began to open the letter when she noticed the intricate detailing.

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Granger, _

_Over the past several years you have shown a dedication to your studies that not many other fellow students of yours have cared to. We believe that giving you the position of Head Girl for your Sixth & Seventh Years here at Hogwarts would be an opportunity that you wouldn't refuse._

_There will be new accommodations for the Head Girl and Head Boy. Personal library, kitchen, bedroom, common room, and separate bathing chambers. We feel that implementing this new rule of Head Students living with one another will strengthen the houses. _

_We realize that you are surprised and we ask that you return to Hogwarts within the next 7 days. There are many things for you and your fellow head student to arrange regarding the arrival of the new students. The owl will wait for your response as we are arranging now for a carriage to transport you to the campus. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(__Headmaster__ of __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__.)_

_

* * *

_

She could not contain her excitement as she hugged the owl gently to her chest. Grabbing her quill she quickly responded.

'_I accept! I accept! I Accept! I shall be ready to leave for Hogwarts in the morning. Thank you so much for this opportunity! I look forward to arranging events with my fellow Head Student! –Hermione Granger'_

She signed her name elegantly and quickly folded the paper and sealing it. Turning her green eyes to the owl she gently touched its head.

"Will you please return this to Dumbledore and also come visit me again one day?" Hermione gently said with a smile as the owl flapped its wings a few times, and flew off into the sunset with her response.

Standing she walked into the Manor looking for her parents whom were currently cooking dinner. Hermione entered the kitchen glowing with excitement. She told them about the letter, her hard work finally paying off, and the opportunity that this was. Smiling she told them of the doors that would now open for her and now she would be able to study in the Restricted area of the Library.

"However I will be leaving tomorrow." Hermione said with sadness as she realized the time with her family would be cut short. There was silence in the Granger home for the rest of the night.

Soon morning arrived and Hermione was standing at the front gate of the manor waiting for the Carriage. Her parents hadn't been home when she awoke this morning, and she knew that they were upset with her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Carriage pulled in front of her. Looking back towards the manor she notice how empty it looked and knew that she would probably never come back.

_**MALFOY MANOR**_

Draco stood waiting for the carriage as it rounded the corner and came to a halt in front of him. Looking up as he saw another person was inside of the Carriage. He stepped into the carriage when his eyes came into contact with bright green ones. Draco sat across from her as he looked at her closely. He noticed that her hair was long, silky, black, and curled at the ends. This girl had a face like a porcelain dolls and she was wearing a white dress with a black robe clinging to her form as she sat reading a book. He couldn't stop staring at her as he realized his heart was fluttering.

"Good Morning Malfoy." Fell from her perfectly glossed lips as she flashed him a smile and he continued to study her features. The truth is he had never really had a chance to look at her before today. Potter along with that Weasley fellow seemed to be very protective of her. Almost to the point of locking her up like Rapunzel which was a story his nanny was fond of.

"Hello Granger." Draco said with astonishment at noticing she looked like a pure-blood in this moment. Their eyes locked and Draco felt a static in the carriage that he simply couldn't ignore. Then they settled into a comfortable silence.

Draco closed his eyes as his mind began to wander back to the conversation with his parents in the library two days prior.

* * *

"_Hermione Lestrange." His mother quickly added behind his father as her hands came to rest on her lap._

"_Son I am sorry. She was released to her Aunt, and the Aunt placed her in to hiding. I had no intention of separating the two of you. You are to be married to one another. Do you both think of me as being such a cruel man?" Lucius said as he stood up and walked out of the room leaving behind two very shocked individuals._

_

* * *

_

Hermione sat watching him sleep as they continued on their journey in silence. Green eyes flickered towards the blonde haired boy tracing his features with her eyes and a flash came before her eyes.

* * *

"_Hermione I promise to find you no matter what it takes!" yelled a blonde haired boy towards the back of the car. He watched as she nodded her head in understanding and he waved back. _

_

* * *

_

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she lunged forward waking herself up. Trying to catch her breathe she closed her eyes until two hands came into contact with her shoulders pulling her up from the floor of the carriage.

"Are you alright Granger?" Draco asked as he helped her to sit back in the seat across his. Silver eyes clashing with green ones as she nodded slightly and leaned back into the seat.

"I think." Hermione whispered as she looked out the window with her hand on her chest as if trying to slow her rapid heart beat.

'_What was that?'_ Hermione asked herself.

"So you are the Head Girl for the next two years?" Draco asked trying to change the subject or at least take her mind off of whatever she was thinking about.

"Yes I am. You are the Head Boy I assume?" She replied with a smile as she rested her head against the pillow beside her.

"I will be. Congratulations on being selected. You must have studied very hard?" Draco told her with a friendly expression on his face.

"Congratulations as well and yes I studied very hard to be selected. I never slack off on my studies. I assume you are the same way. I have heard that you are quite a playboy though." She said with a smirk and she watched as the friendly expression dropped off his face after.

"I was just joking Malfoy. I don't really worry about rumors. The Slytherin Prince can do whatever he wants. It's none of my business." She said with a genuine smile.

Draco's face broke out into a grin when he realized she was a kind person. Perhaps running the school with her would be fun, exciting, and full of memories for him before he returned to being a hostage within his own home.

"Since we are going to be working and living together I think that we should loose the formalities." Draco suggested shrugging his shoulders at her. She tilted her head to the side in question as to what he meant.

"We are on a last name basis and its going to get old really fast. Do you have a name other than Granger?" slipped from his mouth as his gray eyes clashed with bright green ones as she displayed a beautiful smile. Holding out her hand towards him as if to shake he took it within his much larger one.

"It's Hermione Granger" She said shaking his hand as both of their eyes rolled back and they shared a memory for the first time.

* * *

"_I don't know how to be a friend. I never had a friend before. Shouldn't I know your name?" he said while holding his hand out towards her. Her smile stretched from ear to ear and her toothless grin made him return the smile. _

"_It's Hermione." She said shaking his hand in a dignified way. Her bright green eyes glittering like emeralds making Draco's heart skip a beat. _

_

* * *

_

Draco let go of her hand and sat back in shock as she did the same. Looking at her with a mixture of emotion as his eyes closed for a moment.

"Where are you from Hermione?" Draco asked in confusion as she looked at him questions.

"I'm from London my family lives in Muggle London." The statement barely made it past her lips as she fainted towards Draco.

The carriage soon stopped and they were greeted by the many Professors of Hogwarts. Dumbledore escorted them directly to their accommodations. Dumbledore explained that only Himself, Professors, Hermione, and Draco were able to enter this wing of the school.

The colors were a mixture of different shades of green and golden detail. The common room featured a fireplace, leather sofa, and artifacts from around the world. Draco noticed a gourmet kitchen and two restrooms on either side of the common room. Dumbledore explained that one was from each of them as well as separate sleeping chambers.

"I hope you rest well and you both are going to be very busy for the next several weeks." Dumbledore said with a smile as he apparated to a different location.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

It had been two weeks since Hermione had shared a memory with Draco. They never brought it up because neither one wanted to discuss the situation. Her nightmares were more frequent and very graphic. Draco had taken a lot of the tasks upon himself knowing she was going through something. He asked her to tell him and she felt that it was a personal thing. On the other hand they were settling in to the new life they shared.

Hermione looked up from the stove as Draco walked into the kitchen sitting down at the table. She took the spatula a flipped the last pancake smiling at the fact of how much better she was getting at doing this. Sliding the pancake on the plate with the others she placed them on the table then sat down and began to place things on her plate.

"I heard you scream last night. I think its time you pay a visit to Dumbledore Hermione. Maybe he can block the dreams." Draco said while pouring orange juice into both of their glasses. Her green eyes watched him as she slumped over and sighed.

"School starts tomorrow and the other students will be arriving. Your right and Ill go talk to Dumbledore about blocking them." She said while taking a bite of bacon and began walking towards Dumbledore's office.

Hermione walked slowly tracing her hand on the stone wall as she walked by. After 20 minutes she noticed Dumbledore waiting for her to arrive in the hallway outside of his office chambers. He waved for her to follow him and she did as he said. Until they were securely inside of the office with the door latched behind them. Hermione sat comfortably on the sofa in the seating area.

"To whom should I pay the honor of your visit?" Dumbledore said kindly as he handed her a warm cup of tea and took a seat across from her. She smiled at him and looked down.

"I have been having nightmares as off late and needed to know if you had a way of blocking them." After she said this she lifted her eyes to discover the horrified look on Dumbledore's face. Standing he walked to his desk grabbing his wand and coming to sit in front of her once again. Hermione's eyes looked at him in question and began to say something when he cut her off.

"Hermione there are many things I now realize that you are not aware of." His wise eyes calmly stared at her face.

"Headmaster?" slipped from her lips as she began to panic.

"I am going to start from the beginning and I want you to remain silent until the end." He calmly replied towards her waiting until he knew she understood to once again speak.

"When you were born a war was blooming and your parents were at the center of it. They loved you very much and having you was the best gift they gave us." Dumbledore took a sip from his tea as he began to talk once again.

"Voldemort was raging a war and to protect you they joined him in this quest killing many families. Your mother came to me begging me to hold a few things for you and give her a favor." His mouth turned downwards as his aura became darker. Hermione look very confused and he knew this had to be done and therefore he continued.

"The favor was one that I granted her. I took an oath to only inform you when it was absolutely necessary and that I would remove the spell. Are your nightmares involving a blonde haired boy?" His words hit her like a thousand knives and she nodded.

"This boy is Draco Malfoy. You were betrothed at birth to one another." He then paused only to take a sip of tea before continuing. Green eyes displayed to him the fact that she was confused, and hurt.

"Your parents asked me to hide you if they were killed. Your mother requested that I bind all of your extra abilities as well as Draco's other than the necessary amount required to attend Hogwarts. I have also hidden your true appearance and I am sorry that you have been lied to." Hermione's tears slid freely down her face.

"Who were they?" could be heard coming from Hermione but she did not recall saying it.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is your biological mother. Hermione the stories that people tell of her are not lies but I will tell you that she loved you with all of her heart. Her last moments alive were defending Malfoy Manor while you and Draco ran to hide with the house elves." Dumbledore sat next to her after saying this.

"Your Aunt sent you to live in the Muggle-World with your mother's best-friends. They have raised you for the past 12 or so years. Do not blame them Hermione for they were showed the importance of hiding it from you. They were told to always tell you they were your biological parents. Their love for you is so vast that my heart grows warm." Dumbledore finished saying before drinking the rest of his tea. Hermione look at him and finally made her voice known.

"I want to know who I am. I feel that this has been truly unfair to me as a human being. Even so knowing that it was for my protection still doesn't ease the pain. Remove the spell and I want to be re-sorted with the first years tomorrow." Dumbledore's eyes showed confusion." So she explained herself further while keeping her hands in her lap.

"I was sorted as Hermione Granger and that is not who I truly am. I already feel different knowing what you have told me and I am done lying to everyone now. Remove the spell and agree to resort me tomorrow in front of the entire school. I want to see the reactions on their faces and see who truly will stay by my side." Her words seemed to echo off the walls as Dumbledore looked on in sadness. He watched as she broke down in to tears and then he lifted his wand.

"Hermione, I agree to your terms. I want you to know this however. As soon as you surface you will no longer be considered the Gryffindor Princess. You will loose many friends." He said placing a hand on her shoulder but you will always have us.

"I want to live the rest of my life as the person I was intended to be from the beginning. Friends that I loose won't be missed because we weren't meant to be friends in the first place. The past 12 years of my life have been a lie and I am ready for that lie to end. I want to be Hermione Lestrange. Please remove the spell Dumbledore." Hermione leaned in to him as if he were her grandfather as she cried.

"Hermione this is going to be painful for you as well as for Draco." Hermione nodded her head in understanding and she stretched out on the couch as Dumbledore began to remove the spell which had held Hermione Lestrange hostage within her own body.

Hermione's screams could be heard echoing through the castle as well as a faint sound of Draco's screams following hers. Dumbledore worked for hours removing the many spells used to confine them. Many hours ago their bodies resorted to temporary shutdown due to the pain and now it was time for them to rest.

Dumbledore look at the face of Hermione Granger one last time as he removed the final spell which caused her appearance to change from her child like features into the true Hermione Lestrange.

He realized that soon she would be re-sorted and perhaps the war was just beginning. Dumbledore apparated her to the common room she shares with Draco. Placing her gently on the leather couch he sealed the room from the outside world as he left to prepare for the arriving students in 13 hours.

* * *

_**I hope all of you will review!**_

_**It's great that I have 2,000 views, 35 favorities, and 45 alerts but it sucks that I have recieved only 10 reviews. **_

_**Next chapter will be posted once is reach 20 Reviews. **_

_**The 4th Chapter is Completed!**_

_**Thank you everyone**_

_**-Paundrea Sciffo**_


	4. Reunion

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters from the Harry Potter Series. However I do own this story concept._**

_I apologize for taking so long to update for you guys!_

_My mind just couldn't get the other story that I just published out of my mind._

_It's called_ **_Indestructible: I'm yours, your mine_**

**_You should read that after you finish this chapter! _**

**_O.o_**

_lol_

**_xoxo_**

* * *

Dumbledore glanced at the face of Hermione Granger one last time as he removed the final spell which caused her appearance to change from her child like features into the true Hermione Lestrange.

He realized that soon she would be re-sorted and perhaps the war was just beginning. Dumbledore apparated her to the common room she shares with Draco. Placing her gently on the leather couch he sealed the room from the outside world as he left to prepare for the arriving students in 13 hours.

_**DRACO P.O.V.**_

_Darkness was the only word that could explain what Draco was experiencing. Coldness, dampness, screams, sounds of chains being snapped, and then the feeling of flying into the heavens. His cloths felt tight and his whole body screamed of power. Then his heart began beating faster as if an attack was soon to come. Gray eyes opened to see an endless void of nonexistence. Standing he began walking forward towards the sound of breathing. _

"_Hello." His baritone voice echoed through whatever this place was._

"_Hello." A feminine voice replied and He smiled with relief as he walked in the direction the sound came from. _

"_Who are you?" Draco said moving his hands in front of him until it brush a silky fabric. _

"_It's Hermione." She said in an impatient tone as Draco sighed with relief and he sat on the ground dragging her with him. _

"_Granger thank god I'm not alone in this place." dripped from the full lips of Draco Malfoy as he laughed. _

"_It's Lestrange." She said while giggling at him. Pulling away from him and disappearing into the darkness. _

Draco awoke sweating and allowed his eyes to roam the room as he realized that he was on the floor. Standing up he notice the cloths that he had been wearing the night before were ripped in different places. Walking to the restroom he looked at his reflection and slammed the door. Looking at himself again he noticed his jaw was more defined and his muscles seemed to ripple when he moved. His air was messy and seemed to be as blonde as his fathers. He removed his shirt and smirked at himself when he saw his reflection.

"This is new." Draco smirked at himself as he flexed in the mirror. Continuing to examine himself in the mirror he noticed his eyes were more of a silver hue than the gray they were before. He now looked more like a grown man more than the childish features that he just hadn't been able to strip himself of.

Walking back into his room he found a trunk and a letter on the sat top of his bed waiting for him. Slowly opening the latches he lifted the top of the trunk as he noticed the cloths inside with a letter. Draco's hand gently retrieved the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Draco,_

_Ivy informed me that you have outgrown your cloths. Here are some more for you as well as the other thing you ask me for. My son I hope things will be different for you this year. Stay away from that Pansy Park-something. Your mother doesn't like that twit and you should do what makes your mother happy. I dislike her so much that I would allow muggles to stay in our home for the rest of my life before you go on one date with that excuse of a pureblood. _

_Your father also wants me to say that he will formally be arriving at Hogwarts to introduce your betrothed to you. He believes that he has found her and that you two are already close. I demand that you continue to study hard as you must remain on top. _

_-You're Mother_

Draco threw the letter to the side with an almost disgusted look on his face. Even though he felt relief in his heart for finally be able to meet his betrothed. The felling was masked by the hostility he felt towards his parents. They had felt sorry about lying but didn't even bother to see him off to Hogwarts. During his childhood they were barley around for more than a few days. So his mother showed him kindness behind closed doors because she felt guilt. Draco knew his father never really wanted children but he could have had some compassion for more than being "Lucius Malfoy." Draco's glare landed on his reflection and frowned in disgust. A tapping on the door of the private chamber caught his attention.

'_Why is someone knocking? No one can enter this wing of the school. It's probably just a rat or something.'_ Draco thought to himself as he fell back on to his bed fully intending to take a nap. However the knocking persisted and with a deep sigh Draco began walking towards the entrance of their shared common room. As he opened the painting and peered into the hallway he noticed a package with a blue envelope attached.

Draco allowed the painting to shut behind him sealing the room once again as he brought the package inside and placed it on the coffee table. Sitting down he began to further inspect the package when he noticed the letters H.G. scribbled on the side. Smirking to himself he walked back to his room to prepare for the day.

_**Hermione P.O.V.**_

Hermione opened her eyes and immediately shut them from the blaring sunlight warming her face. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and glanced around her room before standing up. As she walked forward she noticed her legs looked slimmer in a way as she came to a stand still.

Swallowing a mouthful of saliva she slowly turned to look at her reflection in the mirror hanging on her wall. Her eyes widened when she noticed her hair was thick and curled all the way from her roots to the tips. Taking her hands she slowly pulled her hair band setting her curls free as they fell attractively around her face. Running her petite hands through her hair she felt how soft and long it had become as she allowed it to settle down against her back.

She walked forward until her nose almost touched the mirror as she analyzed her face. Her eyelashes had grown and her face had slimmed until there was no trace of baby cheeks left. Placing a finger to her lips she notices how full they had become. Looking up she noticed her eyes had stayed the same although they seemed larger now that her face had become so thin. Her cheekbones had become more defined and she had almost elegant features. She lifted her shirt and smirked to herself as she could find no trace of baby fat anywhere. Now she was taller, slimmer, slightly curve, with beautiful facial features.

"Wow I have never looked this pretty." Hermione said aloud as she smiled to herself only then noticing her teeth had become almost pearl white with perfection. Stepping back she walked to her closet noticing several packages had been placed inside.

Placing them on the bed she began opening them one at a time. Only then did she notice that a new wardrobe had been given to her. Many different pairs of pants, Beautiful silk shirts, 5 new robes, and several new school uniform's which she placed on the bed. Standing back she glanced at the uniforms in question. Why was she given a slytherin uniform? She had not been re-sorted yet perhaps she wasn't going to be changing houses at all.

"What is that about?" She thought to herself as she began hanging all of her new cloths in the closet. After completely hanging her cloths she walked out in to the common room to find it empty. She hadn't seen Draco and she really wanted to tell him what she found out the night before. She scanned the common room again as her eyes landed on a package as she walked down the stairs and reached for it smiling to herself.

She retreated back into her room quietly closing the door behind her as she sat down on her bed with the package directly in front of her. Ripping the paper off the package quickly she opened the cardboard box and removed a smaller box from inside.

Noticing a letter resting at the bottom of the box Hermione lifted it and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We are sorry that we kept the truth from you. It was a promise we made to your aunt. Currently we are redecorating your old room that you stayed in when you first came to live with us. Anyway while replacing the hardwood we found this box with H.L. on the outside. We don't know what's inside, because it wouldn't open. _

_I hope that it helps you through this tough time. We tried raising you to the best of our abilities. Please with time forgive us for keeping the information about your birth-parents a secret. _

_With Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

Hermione gently set the letter aside as she traced her fingers over the top of the box. She felt a warming sensation as the box opened with a click and displayed the contents to her.

Her eyes widened as she notices an elegant necklace resting inside. She watched as the necklace seemed to glow in front of her and she ran her finger over the half heart shaped pendant that held 4 small emeralds. Picking the necklace up she noticed a piece of paper had been gently folded into the top of the box. She gently latched the necklace around her neck and then began to remove the letter from were it had been lodged. After several minutes with trying to remove it she succeeded and began to read as tears began to form in her eyes.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry about your momma and dad. They say that you're going away for a long time. I will miss you, and my mom took me to get this for you. I hope that you like it and will always wear it. So that when we are far apart we can still be close. I have one half, and the other is for you. One day we will be together again, and can stay together forever. Please remember me as your best friend, and your future husband._

_Please stay safe where ever you go. When we finally see each other again I will make you raspberry shortcake. I know that's our favorite. _

_I will miss you,_

_Draco Malfoy _

Crystal clear tears slipped down her face as she placed the letter under her pillow and moved the packages to the side. Stretching out she looked at the clock on her night stand and nearly shrieked in horror at the time. She had to get ready and she only had 30 minutes before dinner would start.

She ran to her closet and took out a slytherin uniform and slipped into it. Quickly applying some light makeup and allowing her hair to stay loose. She pulled up her tight high stockings and slipped on black heels. Stepping back she looked at her reflection satisfied that she looked taller, dangerous, and exotic. Turning she walked toward the door quickly grabbing a black robe and securing it around her body hiding the slytherin uniform.

_**THE GREAT HALL**_

Most of the students had arrived at Hogwarts and the great dining hall was quickly filling with laughter. Only two students were missing and no one really seemed to notice except for only a few.

Harry looked around the hall looking for Hermione. He hadn't seen or heard from her since last school year. Ginny had become his girlfriend and he wanted to tell her about everything that had happened during the summer.

"Where is she? I mean seriously who doesn't write one letter all summer to your best friends." Ron exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the table causing his water to spill. Ron's outburst made the entire Gryffindor table burst in to laughter. As the Dinning hall doors were closed to signal the beginning of the feast which meant the students were to become silent.

Dumbledore took his place behind the podium raising his hands to signal he wanted complete silence.

"Welcome back students this year I hope that you all shall study hard and prepare for exams. We have extra broom classes and advanced potion classes that will be available to the students that wish to expand their knowledge." Dumbledore allowed a small smile to graze his face as the older students burst in to cheers. Raising his old hands again he waited for them to quite down before continuing.

"The next announcement is in regards to the Head Boy and Head Girl position. The staff and I have agreed to change this in to a two year position. Also they will live separately from the rest of you as they will have more advanced studies. We have already selected the students and we will ask them to come in to the hall when their name is announced." Dumbledore said as the hall burst with applauds.

"One student has been selected from Gryffindor, and one from Slytherin." Dumbledore said with excitement as the students at both tables stood. Raising his hands and lowering them slowly the two tables settled back down.

"Draco Malfoy will be your new Head Boy." Dumbledore explained smoothly to the students as the slytherin table burst into cheers.

Draco came through the doors and smirked at the looks he received from his peers. He began walking towards Dumbledore as whispers swept the room. He noticed the lust filled stares from the girls and hateful glares from the guys. Smirking at the girls he continued to walk until he stood in front of the whole school. His silver eyes flashing playfully as the girls swooned at his new body.

'_So they like the muscles.'_ Draco thought to himself as he sat down at the table that he would soon share with Hermione for tonight. Removing his robe he allowed the girls full view of his arms. Raising his eyes to Dumbledore after hearing him clear is voice only to notice his glare. Draco quickly ceased his flexing and placed his hands in to his lap.

Dumbledore gracefully lifted his eyes from the man below him to the double doors at the other end of the great hall. Sadly smiling he began his speech of devastation.

"We have selected the Head Girl from Gryffindor." Dumbledore tightly gripped the podium as he heard the table burst in to cheers. Watching the faces of Harry, Ron, and Ginny light up with the knowledge. Obviously now knowing where their missing friend had been. Slowly lifting his arms the room filled with silence and Dumbledore lifted his head strongly.

"She has requested to be re-sorted and everyone shall support that decision." Dumbledore said with an authority as he lifted his hand towards the door.

"Your new Head Girl shall be Hermione Lestrange." Dumbledore said powerfully as the double doors slowly opened to show the beautiful petite silhouette of a stiletto clad woman. Draco's head snapped in the direction of the doors as he watched her enter the hall with her head held high. His eyes drank in her every detail as she gracefully walked down the row separating Gryffindor and Slytherin. The air around her glittering as many of the student's heads turned to look at her in shock.

Hermione's hips swayed back and worth slightly as she walked towards Draco her eyes not leaving his own. He allowed his eyes to drink her presence in to him. Looking up towards her face again he noticed the black curly hair that fell to the small of her back and the flawless pale skin of her neck which slightly blushed at his attentions.

Then her beautiful green eyes fluttered bringing a rush of emotion that he couldn't explain as he never allowed his eyes to move from her. Silver eyes roamed over her body noticing how long her beautiful legs were and suddenly felt hot realizing how much he wanted to hold her. She didn't stop walking when her friends stood up shouting at her, and she never detached her eyes from him as if entranced with his presence. Tilting her head slightly she watched his eyes fall to her lips as he faintly nibbled his own. The breath stopped in his throat when his eyes connected with the half heart pendant resting elegantly around her neck. Sliding his hand up his chest he felt the other half under his shirt. Hermione's heart beat quickened now knowing that he had held his promise unknowingly.

Standing from his seated position he met her in the middle of the room. His eyes finding hers as he gently placed his hands on her forearms. Hermione gazed into his eyes warmly as she placed her hand on his left cheek slowly tracing his strong jaw line. Various gasps could be heard coming from the other students as she did this. Hermione removed her hand and continued forward brushing past Draco.

Then the only sound that was heard was the sound of her stilettos meeting the marble floor as she continued her way to Dumbledore. The elder was shocked to see the young woman looking far more elegant than before as if she was gliding across the floor. Her hair almost drifting behind her as if she was an angel and this was her heaven.

Hermione politely took her seat in the chair from six years ago. Looking to Dumbledore he nodded his head in understand lifting his hand to Professor McGonagall. The hall was silent as if certain doom was soon to come. McGonagall soon returned with The Sorting Hat. Walking towards the young woman now sitting in the chair her heart began to beat hard within her chest. As she looked deeply into Hermione's eyes she saw the green orbs focusing on The Hat.

"Now we shall begin the ceremony to re-sort Ms. Hermione Gran-."Dumbledore snapped his mouth shut at his mistake. Clenching his podium tightly he looked into McGonagall's eyes.

"Ms. Hermione Lestrange." passed from the lips of the elder in barely a whisper as he watched the reactions coming from the Gryffindor table. Turning around slowly he carefully walked to his seat along side the other teachers.

McGonagall gently placed the hat on Hermione's head and stood back waiting for the response but silence only came. After a moment of silence the professor moved to remove the hat until he snapped at her with a vicious rant.

"Well it looks like I was correct 6 years ago after all." The Hat snarled to the room with distaste. Moving slightly atop her head the hat firmly hugged her scalp as if analyzing her thoughts.

"I apologize to you Ms. Lestrange for sorting you wrongfully. Many spells blocked even my prying in to your thoughts." The Hat whispered to her as it began to slightly float twirling around her head and settling back down. Hermione's eyes focused on the various faces at the Gryffindor table as they watched in horror.

"S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N!" The Sorting Hat hissed loudly into the hall as McGonagall lifted him from her head. Hermione removed her robe displaying to the great hall her Slytherin uniform as she walked towards the table she was to share with Draco only to see him still standing where she had left him. This time his hand was outstretched towards her with a smirk etched onto his flawless face. Gracefully walking to him his eye glittered with happiness. Once they were standing close to on another he took her small hand within his large one.

"We have some catching up to do." Draco whispered into her ear as he gently placed his right hand on the small of her back. Once she agreed he began to lead her from the great hall. The other students studying them as they gracefully walk from the room. The only sound that was heard was the light sound of their fading footsteps.

Draco looked back towards Gryffindor table as the uproar of protests began just before the double doors shut behind them.

* * *

_**I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**-Paundrea Sciffo**_


	5. I Promise it's Real

_**I love you guys!**_

_**Please enjoy this!**_

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"We have some catching up to do." Draco whispered into her ear as he gently placed his right hand on the small of her back. Once she agreed he began to lead her from the great hall. The other students studying them as they gracefully walk from the room. The only sound that was heard was the light sound of their fading footsteps.

Draco looked back towards Gryffindor table as the uproar of protests began just before the double doors shut behind them.

* * *

**DRACO'S P.O.V.**

Draco's were heard echoing down corridors. He suddenly turning off into another long secluded hall and did so several times. He wanting no prying eyes on the actions he fully intended to take. Draco walked to the end of the hall where a torch flared to life. Turning swiftly he now faced her fully allowing his eyes to land upon her downcast glance. Not saying a word his index finger lifted her chin up words trying to coax her to look at him. The torch's lighting allowing him to study her elegant features and admire the beauty in which she was.

Hermione allowed her eyes to meet his for the first time since they fled the great hall. She was surprised to see warm metallic mirrors staring back at her with love and contentment. Her action sent a shock straight through his heart jolting it back into life. Allowing his eyes to scan her face in the moon light he felt a simple smile cross his face. His whole body came to life for the first time in his life seeing her standing in front of him.

Lifting his hand he gently touched the skin of her cheek as a blush lightly appeared the moment the contact was made. Sliding his fingers down her face lightly he traced her plump lips with the pads of his finger smiling at the softness.

He relished in the fact her breathing quickened as he moved closer to her so that they were now chest to chest. Sliding his hand around the back of her neck he gently tangled his hands in her silky raven curls. He began moving towards her as if time had stopped and molten silver colliding with sparkling ivy green in a sudden cosmic explosion of emotion reflecting in both their eyes.

His heart rammed higher into his chest when her eyes flutter closed as she felt his minty breath splash across her face. Draco's nose gently brushed hers as he took a breath looking at her closed eyes with a loving glance before allowing his eyes to close as well.

Then hot red velvet met wet rose silk in a precariously long awaited moment. As their lips touched Draco felt her gasp against his lips and slowly deepened the kiss. Soon he felt her gently nibbling on his bottom lip and sighed in content of the perfect sensation. Draco slipped his tongue out to taste her and heard her moan lightly into his mouth. She tasted better than anything he'd ever had before and realized that her essence was the only thing he had ever unknowingly craved for. Holding her closer he held her tightly to him as if afraid she would disappear, and another jolt of electrifying passion shot through him as she ran her hands under his shirt. Draco felt her melt into him and held to him for support from the knee weakening enlightenment that was their first kiss.

Slowly he detached his lips from hers and rested his forehead to hers. Sighing in contentment with the breathtaking connection they had.

**HERMIONE P.O.V.**

Hermione felt his muscles ripple under her touch. The raw emotion was a silent promise she knew they were making. The way her heart strummed with every movement of his lips was a feeling she never wanted to give up. Flashes of the future she wanted with him played out on the back of her eyelids as he pulled away from her catching his breath. She looked up at his strong jaw line and gently traced the length of his jaw until her hand rested on his cheek.

"Draco." She felt him shutter against her after his name fell from her lips. His face pulled back only enough to lock eyes with her. The raw burning passion reflecting back at her through his eyes was enough to bring her to her knees. Hermione felt the pad of his thumb gently run over her left temple as his hand dove back into her hair.

"I promise." He whispered on her lips as he tenderly placed his warm lips to hers again. Immediately she felt herself let go and give her heart willingly to this man. Hermione felt him deepen the kiss causing her heart to jump higher into her chest with anticipation and longing. Suddenly she was breathless and pulling back from the kiss to catch her breath.

"Promise what?" she asked breathlessly against his lips as he crashed them back together pulling her bottom lip in to his warm inviting mouth. So passionate Hermione felt her knees buckle out from under her. His arms tightened around her assuring her that he would not allow her to fall.

"It's real Hermione." he whispered his promise on her lips as she felt him stepping back slightly. Suddenly Hermione felt herself being pushed behind him as he was facing the direction that they had come from before. She felt his hand grip onto hers to tightly as if ready to run. Not minutes later she saw two red heads, and Harry marching the length of corridor towards them.

"What do you think your doing?" Hermione heard Ron scream as he pointed his wand in her face with rage. Ginny pulled his arm down to his side in an act of trying to control the up coming brawl. Hermione watched as Draco pulled her past them and began walking down the corridor trying to ignore their advances of violence.

"Stop right there Malfoy." Was heard echoing throughout the halls as Harry pointed his wand at the back of the blonde's head. Hermione watched as Draco turned to face Harry in the upcoming blood bath with a smile a smile that had her clenching her knees together.

"What Potter." Boomed from his plump lips with a ferocity that left the room silent and the look on Harry's face was one of serious contemplation. Moving his wand to his side he looked towards Hermione with a look of disgust.

"Affiliated with the other side now, Are we Hermione." His voice was laced with venom and she knew then that he was never truly her friend. She had been the brains of the operation and nothing more than a tool at their disposal. Hermione felt her eyes beginning to sting as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"I was always affiliated with the other side Harry, Haven't you heard I was born to become a Malfoy." The look on his face was worse than anything she had ever seen. Hermione watched the rage make the lines of his face seem sharper as he point his wand at her face. Hermione felt herself smirk at his antics of trying to scare her into begging for their friendship back. Pointing to him she felt her anger release.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, I have been nothing but an intellectual tool to you both for years." Hermione watched horrified as they didn't try to defend themselves from her accusation. Sliding her hand into Draco's his fingers intertwined with her own. Giving her the mental strength she needed.

"This is never going to change." Hermione said holding up their joint hands she looked at the people she had called friends. As their mouths hung open in shock.

"This was always planned for us." She said looking towards Draco smiling at him brightly. Holding her hands up at them again she sent them the final parting shot she knew they needed.

"We aren't going to allow you to intervene. We can't be separated again Harry. It's finally the way it should have been 6 years ago. Don't make me begin to hate you." Hermione said as Draco began to lead her down the hallway as the walked together like the Slytherin royalty that they were.

"Hermione wait up!" Ginny's voiced echoed from behind them and she felt her legs stop moving instantly. Soon her best friend came to stand in front of her was a smile on her face. Immediately Ginny hugged her and whispered into her ear quickly.

"You're my best friend, and I will always love you. Regardless of whom you're destined to be with." Her words made Hermione relax into the hug as she felt Draco shift uncomfortable beside her. Pulling back Ginny realized this as she stuck her hand in Draco's direction with a small smile on her face.

"Don't you hurt her Draco Malfoy. I have taken care of her and hope you can live up to my expectations." Ginny said seriously to him as she looking into his eyes with a predatory fierceness. Hermione was shocked when Draco took her hand his own and shook it in agreement. Just as their hands separated Harry and Ron rounded the corner looking for Ginny.

"Hermione we are no longer friends. You have abandoned us for that ferret." Ron said with malice as he pointed towards Draco in hatred. The hall suddenly became quiet as Harry's angry blue eyes locking onto Ginny's form in confusion.

"Don't associate with them Ginny or I'll tell mum." Ron said as Ginny walked off down the hall fuming. Harry ran after her not saying a word as their footsteps soon faded. Ron's eyes were hidden by his bangs as he walked towards her holding out a box for her to take. Looking at him in confusion her hand takes it from his as he says his last words of kindness.

"This was Hermione Granger." His words were laced with sorrow as he followed the others leaving Draco and herself alone once again.

Looking to Draco their eyes met in a moment of realization. Draco brought his hand to her smooth cheek. His eyes meeting hers in a soul piercing gaze.

"You haven't made the wrong decision Hermione. You were always mine." His warm lips then molded into hers. Proving that it was indeed true they were made for one another. Hermione felt him swiftly lift her from the floor and begin walking towards the dorms. Pulling back she allowed her head to rest on his broad chest as silent tears fell from her eyes. Looking up Hermione saw the torment echoing through his metallic eyes.

"It won't be easy Hermione. Finally having you here with me and knowing you don't have to suffer anymore being by my side is something you could never begin to understand." His words comforted her in a way she couldn't explain. His gaze so intense she felt her heart begin to beat faster as she leaned up kissing him once again.

"I know my decision was correct. It will be much easier when we are no longer here." Hermione whispered to him while looking around the school. His arms tightened around her once they reached their common room as their eyes locking in a tormented moment of questions.

"We will have to wait until the formal proposal is made Hermione. It's the pure-blood tradition." Draco scowled into her ear as he allowed her feet to touch the floor. Hermione noticed the sexual frustration obviously etched into his features as they walked through the painting. Hermione couldn't help giggle at his antics as he looked to her with a smirk.

"What do you find funny _Dear_." Draco playfully scowled at her as he stepped towards her like a predator to prey. Hermione's eyes widened as she suddenly felt his playful mood.

"Nothing _Pumpkin_." Hermione said mischievously as she walked past him quickly pinching his butt right before she ran up the stairs him hot on her heels wiggling his fingers at her.

"I'm going to catch you my deary, and when I do my tickling will be merciless." He said with a loving twinkle in his eyes as she giggled running into their room. Draco walked in the dark room slowly shutting the door behind him. Soon her laughs filled the night air as the couple began to bond.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed.**_

_**I'm going to be working on this more!**_

_**More Ron/Harry I promise **_

_**-Paundrea**_

_**XOXO**_


	6. Balance

Here you go guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update!

xoxo

* * *

_**The air was chilled and a heavy blanket of anxiety filled the rest. Dark halls filled with empty picture frames hanging against the wall. A light layer of dust on the hardwood could be seen. The school that this used to be was now an empty shell of what could have been. A scrawny rat scurries through the room seeking warmth from the winter chill.**_

_**Soon finding refuge at the feet of a quiet girl who sat lazily in front of a cracking fire reading the last book that could be found within these walls that her bright green eyes had not previously encountered. Her elegant ageless hands pulled the woolen dark green blanket closer to her body in an attempt to feel warmer.**_

_**She allows herself to sink deeper into the espresso leather chair trying to relax. Her darkened wavy curls cascade down around her as they gracefully come to rest in a pool in her lap.**_

_**She gently turns the page of her novel completely unaware of the world outside the precious novel she held within her grasp. Her long eyelashes brush her cheeks every time she blinks in thought.**_

_**The flames of the fire can be seen reflecting almost dancing within her glittering eyes. She mentally locks on to the authors every word trying to understand the meaning of ultimate happiness. After several hours she finally closes the book and leans back resting her head on the soft leather. Only then does she realize how late it is and how alone she feels.**_

_**The fire's glow begins to dim until nothing but embers are left within the belly of the fireplace. Slowly standing she untangles her legs and allowing her bare feet to meet the fabric of the green Persian rug. Looking behind her towards the dorm rooms she takes notice of the dark and abandoned aura that has begun to echo through out the Old Common room.**_

_**Closing her eyes she remembers walking into Hogwarts with her peers and the fun times they had. Then the memories of studying, playing games, and fights that took place in this room begin to play out like a recording within her mind. Suddenly her thoughts turn to the professors that resigned and the students that followed them to other magical institutes'. Her eyes burst open as she hears a frantic tapping on the window of the common room.**_

_**Excitement bursts into her heart as she quickly runs to the window only to find that a tree branch was the culprit. A lone crystalline tear runs down her porcelain cheek as she realizes there are only a few Hogwarts students left and her friends won't be coming back.**_

_**Turning quietly she walks towards the dorm room and steps inside. The torches burst into flames casting a light into her surroundings. Only then does she take notice of the trunks that have been removed and the empty space that she feels in her heart.**_

_**Her bright green eyes scan the room as she walks towards her bed the feeling of loneliness suddenly taking over. Sitting down on her bed she pulls her hair into a high ponytail. As she looks at the other beds which have been complete stripped of bed linens.**_

_**"Why did all of you leave is no one loyal to anyone?" She whispers to herself**_  
_**in the night air as if hoping for a response to come. Her bangs cover her eyes as she falls back onto the bed resting her head on the soft pillow.**_

_**Staring at the ceiling she slowly closes her eyes falling into a deep sleep completely oblivious to the footsteps coming towards the common room entrance. Her heart allowed her to sleep trying to remove the feeling of missing her peers, her love, and wishing she had someone to talk to.**_

* * *

Hermione awoke suddenly covered in sweat. Her beautiful curls clinging to her body like a blanket. Looking at the ceiling her eyes focus on the shadows the moon cast in her room. Branches from various trees seemed to creep into the illuminated room as if dancing just for her. Slowly standing her heart began pounding in her chest. Hermione placed her hand over her heart as she made her way to the heavy room door. Breathing heavily Bright Green eyes narrow as she rests against the door suddenly very weak.

"Why do I feel this way suddenly?" The sentence slipped from her lush red lips into the cool night air unaware she was no alone in the room.

"You have been poisoned." The words floated to Hermione's ears from the darkest corner of her room. The wise old voice soothing her rising panic as she realized the other occupant was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Soon the sound of foot steps alerted her to his movement as he came to stand beside her.

"There was an attempt on your life." Dumbledore said to her gently as he easily lifted her from the floor and guided her to the bed. As she sat down her ears began to wring and her heart felt that it would jump from her chest.

"Who?" Hermione asked as her voice shook with confusion. Green eyes met with wise blue ones as a deep sigh came from the man she respected so much.

"Ronald Weasley I am afraid." Hermione heard the name of her attacker just before her vision became black and she stopped breathing.

Dumbledore moved quickly as he disapparated them both to the hospital wing only a loud crack sounding through the halls of the infamous school.

* * *

Draco sat with a quill in had as he stared at the blank parchment that lye flat on the desk in front of him. Closing his eyes he immediately has flashes of her eyes rolling back and her suddenly falling to the floor. Shaking his head his thoughts played over the moments leading up to that.

"She had simply taken a sip of her tea at lunch in the great hall surrounded by all of us." Draco angrily said into the air as he ran fingers through his hair.

"She needs to be safe." the soft spoken voice of his most faithful house elf Lily floated to his ears. Draco knew she was right and the though of her being hurt was killing him.

"I know Lily." Draco gently said as he dipped the quill in the dark green ink and began to write the letter to his father. Elegant cursive soon filled the page as Draco folded and handed the letter to Lily. Her ability to understand things was far beyond anything Draco could comprehend.

"He will have it within the hour Young Master Malfoy." Lily said with a twinkle in her eye and silently disapparated from the room. Silver eyes looked to the clock which struck midnight. His father would be here in the morning after reading the letter. His things were already packed. Hermione's things were already packed with the help of Ginny and placed next to his.

"Our lives are changing and you may not live through it." He spoke to her smiling picture as he slid the frame into his trunk a lone crystalline tear slipping down his smooth flawless cheek.

* * *

"MASTER!" Lily screamed into the night air as she was unable to locate the Elder Malfoy. She knew she would be forgiven and she was the only one able to get away with such behavior.

Startled feet could be heard in the distance, and she waited for him to arrive at the top of the stairs. He was running, and the Lady of the house was close behind him. They were frantic with panic, but somehow elegant at the same time.

"Lily?" Narcissa questioned as she came to stand beside her husband. Questions were reflecting in the air due to the moonlight. Lily held the letter in the air towards the both of them.

"Hermione has been attacked." Lily said with tears in her eyes as she quickly made her way up the stairs. Coming to stand in front of her master she handed him the letter as he began unfolding it. Silver eyes begin to widen as he reads the letter in which he never wanted to receive.

* * *

_**'Dearest Father,**_

_**This afternoon during lunch an attempt on my beloved's life took place. She is hanging in the balance, and she is beginning to flicker out of existence. Poisoned tea is the tool, and Ronald Weasley the culprit.**_

_**It is no longer safe for us here. No longer safe for her. I have our things packed, and she needs the highest medical attention that we can give. Father its time for us to come home. We will continue our education later. Her life is more important than anything right now.**_

_**Hermione is not going to make it if we stay. It has been 12 hours since she fell to the floor, and there has been no improvement. The professors are unable to identify the poison that was used and he will not speak.**_

_**-Draco'**_

* * *

Lucius looked up from the letter handed it to his wife and walked back into their room only to emerge moments later in full Malfoy regalia. His eyes were fierce and his stance was bristled. Looking to his wife and then to Lily.

"Get dressed the both of you. We are going to be paying a little visit to the Weasley family this morning." Lucius said to the both of them as he felt the predator within him begin to rise. Gracefully he began to descend the steps and came to stop at the front door.

"Yes we shall pay them a surprise visit." Lucius said with a smirk as he disapparated from the manor.

* * *

**_I hope all of you enjoy!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_-Paundrea Sciffo_**


End file.
